


How to take care of a lovely idiot

by MonkeyDRenni



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, I'm not good with work title, Love, M/M, Rollo & Villi & Erke are sometime a bunch of idiots, food and love are the best medicine, heart-warming fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyDRenni/pseuds/MonkeyDRenni
Summary: Erke caught a cold and Stowe knows exactly how to take care of him.AU - Modern Setting.
Relationships: Erke Bodilsson/Stowe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	How to take care of a lovely idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mothfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothfluff/gifts), [TuridTorkilsdottir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuridTorkilsdottir/gifts), [castielsangel_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/gifts), [Mikomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikomi/gifts).



> I never imagined myself to be a passionate fluff-writer. :D  
> But I can’t get enough of it! They are too cute to be real (haha. xD)
> 
> This fic is dedicated to TuridTorkilsdottir and castielsangel_x, because all of their works just make me so happy (if you haven’t read any of their fics, do it NOW!)  
> Thank you for chatting with me, giving me good advice and making me smile a lot. I don’t deserve the both of you and I can’t put in words how happy I am. 
> 
> Also a big thank you to Mothfluff for always serving me tea and listening to every stupid emotion I have to talk about. 
> 
> Mikomi, because you are my Frye-Twin. :D 
> 
> And last but not least: To my dearest Vanya! You have never played or watched any of the Assassins Creed games, so it means the world to me, that you are interested in my storys. <3
> 
> I hope this fic will warm up your hearts.

“Achoo!”

Erke sneezed loudly and grabbed a tissue.  
Unfortunately he had caught a cold yesterday and now he had to rest in bed, waiting for the virus to disappear.  
His nose was dripping all the time, he felt dizzy and his muscles seemed to be made out of jelly.  
  
Of course Stowe had told him that it was a bad idea to go swimming in a half frozen lake. But Rollo and Vili convinced him to join the icy swim and they pointed out that it was good training for his immune system.  
Maybe it would have been, if Vili hadn’t stolen his clothes so that he had to walk home just in his wet bathers.  
Erke chuckled. It had been a perfect day.

  
... 

When Stowe opened the door to their bedroom, he found Erke asleep.  
It made him smile to hear the little snores. His partner would say that they were caused by his blocked nose but Stowe knew it better.  
The Dane had always snored and Stowe fell absolutely in love with that. It was relaxing to listen to his deep steady breathes which sounded like the humming of a bear.

The Saxon placed a bowl of soup on the nightstand and sat down on the mattress.  
His fingers raked caringly through Erke’s hair and he bent down to nestle his nose in his undone hair.  
  
“Erke”, he whispered and placed tiny kisses on his ear.  
  
The other man stopped snoring and snuggled himself to the warm body next to him, without opening his eyes. Stowe smiled and lay down, so he could embrace the blanket covered Erke-burrito.  
  
“Feeling better, my love?”, Stowe asked in a gentle voice and placed his hand on the Dane’s forehead. It was still too warm.  
  
“It’s getting better. Having you by my side is the best medicine.”  
  
“A nose full of snot, but still an enchanter, aren’t you?” Stowe teased and kissed Erke’s cheek.  
  
“I’ve made soup for you. You should eat it, while it is hot.”  
  
“Soup? Is it-?”  
“Yes, it’s alphabet soup. I used your old family recipe and I hope it will taste like the one your mum prepared for you in your childhood.”  
Erke turned himself inside the blanket and the embrace, so he could face his partner.  
  
“Stowe, you are the absolute best man walking on this damn planet. I love you so much.”  
  
“Glad to hear. I love you too.”  
  
They shared a gentle kiss, before Stowe sat up and handed Erke a glass of water with medicine inside.  
  
“Take this aspirin. I will go to church now and when I come back, we can cuddle more, ok?”  
  
“Sounds good.”  
  
“And eat the soup while it is still warm.”  
  
“Understood.”  
  
  


…

After an hour, Stowe entered their flat and snuck inside the bedroom.  
Erke was asleep again, but the glass and the bowl were empty. He grabbed the dishes silently and paused when he noticed the noodles.  
Erke had placed some of the alphabet pasta on the ground of the bowl:  
  
‘Sparrowheart’


End file.
